


Exploration

by SalazarTipton



Series: Daddy Calling [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Stress Relief, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Alec and Magnus can find alone time, it's time they try out that Daddy kink...among others. </p><p>[can be read as standalone]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relax

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, smut! This section of this series is where all the sexy things are going down. Waaay more to come soon! Hope you enjoy. ;)

Alec rushed through Magnus’ door and set down his bow and quiver next to the coat rack. He quickly stepped into the main room. When he saw Magnus lounging on the couch he tried to control his breathing from the run there.

 

“I’m so sorry, Magnus,” he said while he crossed the room. “The mission got complicated, and when we got back, Lydia needed the reports. Then I couldn’t stand being soaked in ichor anymore and I lost track of time in the shower. I’m sorry I didn’t call. I should have--”

 

“I’m just glad you’re alright, Alexander,” Magnus said, cutting Alec off from his rambling. Magnus’ eyes were soft as he watched Alec rub at the back of his neck.

 

“I just feel like I ruined our date,” Alec mumbled.

 

Magnus shook his head. He adjusted himself, making space for Alec between his legs. Alec gave a small smile before discarding his jacket and boots. He settled between his legs and leaned his head against Magnus’ clavicle. Thanks to his height, one of Alec’s feet was on the floor and his other knee bent up so his leg wouldn’t dangle over the arm. 

 

Alec could tell why Magnus had looked so serene after their cuddle session last week with their positions reversed. He felt cared for and encapsulated in  _ Magnus _ .

 

“I’m perfectly happy with this being our date. You need a night to just relax,” Magnus said into Alec’s messy hair. “I can snap us some take-out, put on Netflix...that’s if you want to, of course.”

 

Alec intertwined his fingers with Magnus’. 

 

“Only if that means we don’t have to move,” Alec let out. He sounded drained, his voice low and lifeless. “You’re really comfortable and my stamina rune wore off on the way here. It’s gunna be hard to get off the couch”

 

“Hmm, would you be willing to move the  _ slightest _ amount if I could assist you with your tired muscles?”

 

Alec should have realized when Magnus made the offer. He maybe should have realized just from knowing Magnus’ file.  _ He hasn’t shied away from the pleasures of every century. _ So, Alec shouldn’t have been surprised when Magnus placed his hands on his shoulders and lightly pressed his thumbs into his tight muscles like a trained professional. He definitely shouldn’t have been so surprised that with that little touch, Alec felt like moaning and melting.

 

“I can’t say I’m shocked you’re this tense, but Alexander, how do you function like this?” Alec could feel his breath on his neck as Magnus kneaded his muscles.

 

“I’m,” Alec paused when Magnus pushed a little harder on a knot. “Uh, I’m used to it, I guess.” 

 

“You poor soul,” Magnus tutted. “If you’re okay with it, my magic can assist work some of this out. It would probably feel more comfortable than me pressing your knots so hard”

 

Alec bit back a blissful hum when Magnus fully gripped his shoulders with his hands and pressed the down and moved them out towards his arms and sides, pushing over a few knots.

 

“More comfortable?” Alec asked with a little laugh. “Are you suggesting this is supposed to be uncomfortable?” Alec gave a low moan over the last word when Magnus nudged at particularly tense section of muscle. He felt Magnus smile against his hair at his reaction. “I-I don’t know if I can handle this feeling any better, but I’m willing to try.”

 

Magnus leaned forward a little to whisper in Alec’s ear. “You’d be surprised how much I can help you handle, Alexander.” 

 

Alec swallowed hard. He felt the heat rise up his neck and cheeks with a twitch  _ further down _ . Magnus chuckled in his ear. He took his hands away from him for a second.  _ Snap! _

 

“Oh!” he moaned out slowly and tilted his head forward to give Magnus more room. When his hands returned, they sent a ripple of warmth through Alec’s shoulders, back, and arms. It faded away at his hips. 

 

Magnus dug in his fingers a little harder as he felt Alec turn to putty in his hands. He’s sure that if he wasn’t pressing Alec forward, he would have fallen back against him in a moaning mess. Inch by inch, he worked his way from Alec’s shoulders to his upper arms and down his back until their position prevented him from any further kneading. He snaked his hands around Alec’s middle and pulled him back against him. Alec made a conflicted noise in the back of his throat at the stop of the massage, but leaned back to be held without protest.

 

“What? Do you want more?” Magnus whispered against his neck. He placed a kiss behind Alec’s ear.

 

“Y-yes,” Alec stuttered. He reached up behind himself to comb his fingers through Magnus’ hair, urging him on.

 

“Well, your back is done. Is there anything else you’d like me to focus on?” Magnus asked in the same low voice. 

 

He raked his fingertips gently down Alec’s chest and over his hips. Alec’s response was a mixture of a laugh and moan. Alec’s free hand fluttered over Magnus’ thigh, unsure what to do with it. 

 

“You’re being awfully quiet, Alexander,” Magnus commented before kissing Alec’s neck again. This time Alec could feel with plushness of his lips, the slight wetness, the smile that formed when Magnus pulled back. “During our phone calls you’re always so...descriptive. Care to tell me what you want?”

 

Alec took in a shaky breath. “What--” Alec paused when Magnus walked his fingers across Alec’s stomach. When he reached his navel, Magnus flattened his palm and hugged Alec against him. The added pressure made Alec finally notice that Magnus was both getting hard and positioned just above his ass. “W-what happened to food and Netflix?”

 

Magnus smiled against his neck. He bent down to nip at it which brought a desperate, raw noise out from deep within Alec. “Do you want food and Netflix? We could always do that after…”

 

“After what?” Alec asked. He finally found purchase on Magnus thigh.

 

“That’s up to you, Alexander.” Alec let out an huffy sigh.

 

“Please, Mags, just _touch_ _me_ already,” Alec whispered. 

 

Magnus drew circles in the fabric of the shirt covering Alec’s stomach. “But I am touching you,” Magnus teased. Alec could hear the smile in his voice. 

 

Alec pointedly spread his legs a little further apart and gave a small whine. Magnus pressed his groin firmer against Alec at the movement. His fingers pulled at Alec’s shirt to hike it up, very slowly exposing more of him for Magnus’ eyes: his firm bulge obvious against his leg, his fly, belt buckle, the trail of hair leading down below the hem of his dark boxers. Magnus tentatively ghosted his fingers over Alec’s taut abs. He traced the vein next to Alec’s parabatai rune, down the v of his pelvis, to the hem of his jeans.

 

“You sure about this?” Magnus asked, all teasing gone from his voice. Alec nodded with a wide grin. 

 

Magnus bent his head down to pull an earlobe between his teeth while his hand slide along those chiseled abs he knew he’d dream about later and onto Alec’s bulge. The grip on his thigh tightened and Alec’s hand in his hair slide down to grip his other one too. He pulled at his earlobe until it fell from his mouth. 

 

“Daddy’s going to take  _ such _ good care of you, Alexander,” Magnus breathed into Alec’s ear.

 

Alec felt like thanking Raziel and crying. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening, finally, after a few weeks of hints, texts, barely-safe-for-Alec’s-eyes snapchats, and long, detailed, late night phone calls. There, in Magnus’ arms, surrounded by the feeling of him and pleasure and heat, Alec didn’t know if he’d survive through how  _ good  _ it all felt, and they’d barely even started. 

 

He looked down to watch Magnus’ smooth fingers work open his belt. They paused at the button of his jeans.

 

“Please,” Alec begged in a low tone. The heavy, hot feeling filling the pit of his stomach was evident in his voice. 

 

He felt Magnus smirk against his neck as he popped the button open and oh-so-slowly tugged down the zipper. Alec’s jaw fell open when Magnus pushed aside the denim and cupped him over the fabric of his dark boxer briefs. With his other hand, Magnus pushed down the hem--exposing the dark mess of hair leading down.

 

“Remember to breath,  _ Alexander _ ,” Magnus whispered. He pushed the boxers down the rest of the way and stopped. He took a moment to take in the sight before him. He made a mental note to do this in front of a mirror  _ next time _ .

 

Alec took in a shaky gasp when Magnus curled his fingers around Alec’s dick. At first, he gently ran a loose grip over the length of it and went back down. His feather-light touch had Alec’s eyes snapping closed and his head arched back, resting on Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus took the opportunity to nip at Alec’s neck again.

 

Magnus circled his thumb around the head and held onto Alec’s hip with his other hand. He was already stuttering upwards in small, barely controlled thrusts. 

 

“Ma-mags, if you keep…” Alec trailed off with fast breathing. 

 

Magnus turned his head, running his lip along Alec’s neck and up to his ear. “This is all for you. If you want to let go, there’s nothing stopping you,” Magnus said plainly. He wanted to make sure Alec knew he wouldn’t judge him. “I have no expectations, alright?”

 

Alec nodded his head minutely before swallowing hard. Magnus smiled before latching back onto Alec’s neck resulting in a small yelp of surprise. Magnus finally gripped Alec properly and worked him up and down. With each up stroke ending on his head, Alec let out small moans. 

 

Magnus trailed the hand holding Alec still up his torso until he took Alec’s chin in his hands and turned his head towards him. Alec responded under his touch, kissing Magnus hard and breathy.

 

He pumped faster. Alec spread his legs wider and moaned into Magnus’ mouth. Alec lost focus and couldn’t keep up with Magnus’ lips, so Magnus pulled Alec’s lower lip between his teeth. 

 

“Oh, Daddy! I’m--I’m gunna--” Alec begged into Magnus’ mouth.

 

Before Alec could finish his thought, he was spilling cum onto Magnus’ hand. Magnus kept stroking him and with each one, Alec felt the pulse through his stomach, balls, toes. His eyes were clenched so tightly he knew it hurt, but all he could focus on was how light he felt. He felt Magnus let go of his dick and it flop to the side. At some point he knew he heard Magnus snap his fingers.

 

When Alec opened his eyes again, Magnus was snaking his arms around Alec’s middle to hold him. He kissed Alec on the forehead.

 

“Feeling a little better?” Magnus asked.

 

Alec gave a light laugh. “Much, much better. Now what?”

 

Alec knew he could probably do the same for Magnus. He had gotten himself off successfully for years. A dick is a dick, right? Alec swallowed to try and keep down his worry.

 

“Hmm, I’m definitely ready for that take-out now,” Magnus said. “Pizza or thai?” 

 

“How about you choose the food and I’ll choose what we watch on Netflix?” Alec retorted.

 

“Deal.”

 

After they both had their fill of pizza and were halfway through some documentary, Magnus was smirking. 

 

_ Leave it to Alexander Lightwood to have Netflix and chill backwards. _

  
  



	2. Familiar Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec has paid more attention than Magnus knew, and he's a quick study.

“Tell me there’s some emergency you need me for,” Magnus whined into the phone when he picked up.

 

“Uh, no?” Alec asked in confusion. “I was just calling to see when you were free so we could go eat or something.” Alec fiddled with the hem of his sweater. He felt silly for calling Magnus when he knew how busy he had been. He should have just sent a text or snap…

 

“Unfortunately, one of my clients decided she didn’t need my assistance, then left the country. Once she reached a place I cannot currently disclose, she  _ then  _ needed my services,” Magnus explained. Alec recognized the tired strain in his voice. “So, I most likely won’t be back in New York for a few hours. If you needed to get away…” Magnus trailed off. 

 

A smile spread its way across Alec’s face. He knew Magnus was rubbing his fingers together, his lips slightly pursed--considering what he was about to say. Alec hummed to give him a nudge to just go on and say it.

 

“Well, my door is always open to you,” Magnus said it a warm tone. He quickly added, “Chairman wouldn’t mind the company.”

 

“Oh, thank you,” Alec responded softly. That wasn’t what he had been expecting. 

 

There was some rustling in the background and someone yelling something Alec couldn’t understand. 

 

“Make yourself at home. I’ve got to run. Goodbye, darling.”

 

Alec smiled to himself. “Be safe.”

 

Alec’s cheeks were turning pink before he hit ‘end call.’

* * *

 

 

Even after all this time, he still couldn’t wrap his head around the High Warlock of Brooklyn--an incredibly attractive, immortal, powerful man--being smitten with him. When Magnus had first explained why Magnus’ door was never locked, Alec thought he was dreaming. He worked his wards around Alec? He tried to keep his mind off of how much that meant--all that trust…

 

Alec still felt the need to knock before he opened the door to Magnus’ loft even though he knew no one was there and he was welcome. He stepped inside. It felt like any other time he’d come to see Magnus since their relationship began. He set down his bow and quiver near the door, toed off his shoes, shucked off his jacket. 

 

“Hello?” he asked the empty loft--nearly empty.

 

A succession of thumps was followed by a fluffy head poking out around a doorway. Upon sighting Alec, the cat meowed loud and whiny.

 

“Hey, Chairman,” Alec greeted him back. “Daddy left you all alone for the day, huh?”

 

He bent down with a little bounce, balanced on the balls of his stocking feet. Alec extended a hand slowly and clicked his tongue. Chairman Meow let out a squeak at him, but turned around and trotted back into the room he’d come from. Alec sighed and stood to follow. He had nothing else better to do. 

 

He felt a little uneasy. Not about invading Magnus’ space, no--he felt uneasy about how easy and comfortable it was for him here. Alec had never been in this part of Magnus’ place before, though he’d seen a glimpse of it months ago: Magnus’ bedroom. 

 

The red fabrics hanging from the canopy bed Alec was expecting. It was the rest of the room that had Alec’s eyebrows raised. Before he hadn’t had the time to notice the little knick knacks here and there that looked like they spanned different eras: sitting on an antique trunk (Alec wondered if Magnus had acquired it when it was new) was framed photo of Raphael Santiago and a horned warlock, on an ornate dresser in the corner was an even more ornate hookah, a plush armchair was near the window with a few pairs of black leather boots surrounding it. In each little bit of the room, Alec could see Magnus: him trying on different shoes, picking out the blood red satin sheets to go with the chair. 

 

Chairman Meow was twisting himself in the sheets of the unmade bed with his belly exposed. Alec took out his phone and opened snapchat. He held down on the screen.

 

“Missing Daddy?” Alec asked the cat before vigorously rubbing his stomach with his free hand. He let out a loud laugh when Chairman’s eyes went wide and lolled his head back, fully enjoying the rough attention. “Me too, Chairman. Me too.” 

 

He sent the video to Magnus and put it on his story . He sighed at the cat and pet him with a little less vigor.

 

“Now what?” Alec asked him.

 

All he got in response was purring. He pulled out his phone when it buzzed with Magnus’ reply: a picture of what Alec thought must be a summoning circle of some kind. All over it were the stickers Clary and Simon always used. He screenshotted it to ask Isabelle or Clary what the significance of the number one thousand with red lines around it, a floating alpaca with a heart, and a cloud-like sign the said “my bae, best bae” all meant.

 

Alec walked around the room, hands at his sides, but his eyes taking in everything. He slid open one of the two pocket doors only to quickly close it again. He’d never seen so much color, glitter, and fabric in one place. He assumed it was the closest. He laughed to himself before moving to the other door. 

 

When Isabelle had her en suite renovated, Alec had called it ostentatious. If that description was apt, Magnus’ was fit for a palace.

 

On the far wall, there was an ornate sink that looked like blown glass resting atop an equally ornate counter and cabinets with built ins on either side; the vanity in the corner matched it just enough to fit in the room, but not enough to look cookie-cutter. The top of it was cluttered in an semi-organized fashion with pretty little bottles, powders, and makeup brushes. 

 

There was more to the room, but once Alec looked to the window, he stopped, mouth hanging open. Positioned at an angle in the other corner, next to a window similar to those in Magnus’ main room, was a bathtub. A bathtub the size of Alec’s bed. It could have passed for a jacuzzi (and seemed to have enough jets to function as one). 

 

Above it were shelves covered in bottles, jars, candles, and baskets of what Alec recognized as bath bombs and bubble bars. (Who knew shopping with Izzy, a.k.a. being her personal bag carrier, would come back to help him?) He looked closer at the baskets, recognizing some of the ones Isabelle always picked out. 

 

Alec held up his phone and took another snap: "Please never tell Izzy about your Lush obsession."

 

While he waited for Magnus' reply, Alec found the linen closet full of fluffy, large towels in various deep colours. There was a silk robe hanging on a little hook on the door. 

 

 **Text from Daddy:** _Feel free to use some, just nothing from the top shelf. Magical. Could end badly or wonderfully depending on your perspective. Should be headed home in an hour or so._

 

Alec stripped quickly, setting his folded clothes by the sink. He fiddled with the knobs for a few minutes before he plugged the drain and went to get one of those towels. When he came back, Chairman Meow was perched by the faucet. He was batting at the stream of water with a curious paw. 

 

"I thought you weren't supposed to like water," Alec chided him.

 

He picked out a yellow bubble bar covered in gold glitter. He wouldn't say he picked it out because it reminded him of his boyfriend’s unglamoured eyes. Nope. Never.

 

With a little hesitation, Alec dipped in a toe once the water was high enough and the bubbles even higher. He lowered himself into the liquid gold water with a low groan.

Alec lifted his foot to rest it against the edge on the tub. He never got to fully stretch out. Not very many beds, bathtubs, couches, or whatever were very accommodating to his height. He couldn’t think of another time he was grateful that both he and Magnus were on the taller side. 

 

The cat watched him without blinking. If Alec hadn't gotten used to Chairman's thousand yard stare, he would have been concerned or felt self conscious. Instead, Alec wiggled his toes at him. 

 

Alec reached over onto the lower lip of the tub for his phone. He'd already sent Magnus so many snaps today, but he was always met with a cheery reply. Not once had he ever suggested Alec was bothering him. 

 

He took a snap of Chairman looking at his foot with his head cocked. "Wish you were here." Once he hit send, he felt ridiculous. He turned the phone on silent and tossed it on the towel.

 

Over the past month, he'd gotten used to snapchatting Magnus throughout the day, but usually it was mostly Magnus sending him random things: the shoes he was wearing, his bedhead, Chairman being cute, Chairman being a jerk, his tea, a potion he was working on. Alec normal would just open it (and probably screenshot it--his phone's memory was suffering from the amount of snaps he'd saved), and not respond unless he had something to say. 

 

His mind wandered as he swirled his fingers in the water, causing the gold to dance. Chairman meowed at him before hopping down onto the tile and sauntering out of the room. Apparently, he had more important things to do that watch Alec. He shook his head at the cat with a smile. 

 

Alec let himself be overtaken by the hot water melting his muscles, the smooth slickness of the glitter over his skin, the soft tickle of the bubbles mingling with his chest hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in the citrus smell surrounding him. He didn’t think he’s ever been this at ease. 

 

The familiar sound of a portal opening made Alec’s eyes snap open. His first thought was how exposed and powerless he was. His weapons were by the front door. He was naked. He was trapped.  

 

“Alexander,” Magnus called from his bedroom in a sing-song voice. Alec let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Relief and that warm pulse he noticed whenever he first saw Magnus flooded through him. “Are you decent?”

 

“Well, I’m currently taking a bath so…” Alec quipped as he turned around to look at the door to the bedroom. “You’re free to come in.”

 

He heard Magnus chuckle when he opened the door the rest of the way. Magnus was looking down at his feet where Chairman Meow was rubbing against him. He tutted at him.

 

“You little lint ball,” Magnus said in a warm tone. “I love you, but trust me, you don’t want what I’m covered in on you.”

 

Alec recognized the suit Magnus was wearing from the snap he received that morning of him sitting by the window with cat hair all over his lapels. Though, he was sure it didn’t look so dark and...wet. 

 

“I’d come over and properly greet you, but it’s best you don’t touch any of this,” Magnus said with a pout and a motion to his clothes. “Though, if you don’t mind, I could shower and join you perhaps?”

 

Alec shook his head and opened his mouth. “Uh, no you can go right ahead.” 

 

Magnus sent him a soft smile before unbuttoning his jacket. He walked over to the linen closet and dropped it in the hamper. Alec watched as he undid the buttons down the front of his shirt. His fingers moved slowly, taking their time with each pearlescent little sphere. With each one opened, a little sliver of Magnus’ throat, clavicle, and chest became visible. His fingers paused right before his naval. Alec looked up to meet Magnus’ eyes.  _ Dammit. _

 

“Enjoying the show?” Magnus asked with a smirk, which only grew bigger when Alec flustered trying to answer and diverted his attention on Chairman Meow who had leapt back up to inspect the bath water. 

 

There was a rustle of fabric and the sound a zipper from where Alec was  _ refusing  _ to look. He gulped.

 

“H-how,” Alec stopped to clear his throat. “How was everything with your client?”

 

Magnus hummed as he walked over to the glass door of the shower. “Strenuous and stressful, but at least I overcharged.”

 

Alec stopped himself from turning around when he heard Magnus turn knobs and the water come on. He gripped his thighs, his fingers sliding a smidge from his slick film of the bubble bar that clung to him. He failed at keeping his mind from imagining the lines the water would follow down Magnus’ muscles and curves and edges. 

 

He relaxed when a hand running through his hair pulled him out of his fantasy. Magnus was kneeling next to the tub, his head rested on his arm across the lip of it. His hair was wet and sticking out in odd places. His face was completely devoid of makeup. There was a sheen of water droplets scattered over his skin. Alec wasn’t sure if he wasn’t still stuck in a fantasy.

 

“Wanna join me?” Alec asked, his voice a tad deeper than usual. He reached up to brush away some of the hair away that hung in front of Magnus’ eyes--those glowing cat-eyes.

 

Magnus dipped his free hand in the water and swirled. The gold shimmers danced with his fingers--chasing their movements.

 

“Mind if I warm it up first?” Alec shook his head.

 

Magnus laid his hand flat on the water. A slow trickle of blue smoke blended with the gold beneath his palm making it look like a night sky. It reminded Alec of a design he’d seen on one of Clary’s tee shirts. The swirls spread out and warmed everything around him. He could have sworn a tendril of magic lingered over his thighs like a warm caress. 

 

“There,” Magnus said in a whisper as if speaking too loudly would break the spell--would take that look of wide, vulnerable wonder off his boyfriend’s face. “Where would you like me?”

 

Alec looked up from Magnus’ hand that was playing with the water again to his eyes. He leaned forward and took both of Magnus’ cheeks in his hands and pressed his forehead to his. He brushed his thumb gently under Magnus’ eye, leaving a trail of gold glitter.

 

“You are so beautiful.” 

 

The whisper ghosted over Magnus’ lips. He licked them as if he could taste the feelings behind those barely audible words hovering there. Alec tilted his head to press his lips against Magnus’. 

 

Magnus kissed him back. He pulled back after only a second or two with a lazy smile on his face and his eyes closed. Alec kissed his nose. Magnus scrunched it up before opening his eyes. 

 

He climbed in the tub, and with Alec’s assistance, settled himself on Alec’s lap. 

 

“This okay?” Magnus asked as he draped his arms over Alec’s shoulders. 

 

Alec ran a tentative hand from Magnus’ elbow up his arm slowly. He watched his fingers spread the gold from the water over the hard, toned muscles of Magnus’ arms. When he reached his shoulder, Alec let his fingers trace its lines and dips over and up to his neck before trailing back down to his bicep. 

 

“Yeah, this is,” Alec paused to lick his lips, “this is really okay.”

 

Magnus pressed close to Alec. He leaned forward slow and deliberate until their chests were flush against each other. Magnus titled his head to the side. Alec felt Magnus’ smile against his skin when he pressed a series of light kisses across Alec’s jaw. 

 

“You seem less stressed out,” Alec commented. He ran his hands up Magnus’ back soothingly. 

Magnus threaded his hands through Alec’s hair and pressed a quick peck to the portion of Alec’s deflect rune that hadn’t dipped into the water, although the bubbles did brush Magnus’ chin in the process. He lifted his head and looked at Alec with so much warmth it caught in his throat for a moment. 

 

“Coming home to find you here…” Magnus took a moment to collect himself. 

 

He was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the water slosh. Alec raised his hand to hold Magnus’ chin with his thumb and index finger. He leaned up to kiss him. Already being so close to each other, when Alec sat up that tiny amount he was rapidly reminded that they were both naked--that Magnus was naked on top of him. 

 

What Alec had meant as a soft and emotion packed kiss turned harder, edging on the side of desperate. Alec didn’t know whether his own mind or the swift change in atmosphere gave him the whiplash of need that cracked through him. Magnus stiffen for a mere moment in surprise and then met him with heat and ferocity. 

 

Alec braced himself with an arm around Magnus’ lower back and sat up. Magnus, in response, shifted his legs until Alec was bracketed by his thighs with Magnus’ heels pressed against his back. They clung to each other as if any space between them would break them. 

 

For once, Magnus was the one breathing heavily into Alec’s mouth when he pulled his lower lip between his teeth. Alec felt every shaking, labored breath in Magnus’ chest against his, felt his ribs expand under his fingers, and his breath against his cheeks and tongue as they kissed. Alec shifted up and moaned around Magnus’ tongue when their cocks brushed together.  

 

“This okay?” Alec whispered when he leaned back just enough to catch his own breath. 

 

Magnus lit up with a wide smile and nodded slightly. “This is more than okay,” he said with a slow push of his hips forward, brushing them together again. 

 

Alec smiled back at him. He traced a finger from Magnus’ neck down his chest. He paused just an inch away from the waterline and the bubbles that had accumulated with shimmering gold around Magnus’ nipple. He held Magnus’ gaze as he circled it with the pad of his thumb. 

 

“And this?” Alec asked. 

 

“So, you do pay attention during our late night calls,” Magnus said as he nodded. 

 

“So, this is okay,” Alec said. He followed the line of Magnus chest down to his abs under the water, taking time to drag out every inch. “But what about…” 

 

“Alexander,” Magnus sighed,. He leaned forward to rest their heads together. “I don’t know what gotten into you today, but this is sublime.”

 

Alec bit his own lip for a moment until he moved his hand down to Magnus dick. “What can I say? My daddy is good teacher.” He stroked upwards and pulled back Magnus’ foreskin.

 

“Oh,” Magnus gasped. He gripped at Alec’s shoulders and his mouth fell open. 

 

He knew he hadn’t been on the receiving end of anything near intimate in a long time, but Magnus didn’t that even when he was used to it he would have been prepared for the focus Alec applies to tasks, to his competitive nature that continually pulled moans and stuttered breaths from him. In all his days, Magnus had never been with someone able to pull him apart with sweet, raging passion. Of course, Magnus had never directly received pleasure from his Alexander before.

 

Magnus kept his eyes open, trained on Alec’s face. Alec met his gaze with all the worry and insecurity Magnus had previously seen creep in during these moments between them was nowhere to be seen. He let these thoughts trickle away. Magnus instead lost himself in the downstroke, the stubble on Alec’s chin, the gold glitter that covered his... _ his angel _ . 

 

The orgasm crept up on him when his eyes were locked with Alec’s. Magnus’ eyes fluttered shut with the force that pulsed through him, but he still saw those warm hazel eyes and that gold. Alec held him close with the arm wrapped around his back and worked him through it. 

 

Alec helped Magnus unwrap his legs from their cramped position around him and they both settled back into the warm, liquid gold of the bath. Alec pulled Magnus close in his arms and pressed a kiss into his damp hair. Magnus settled there on his chest to collect himself. 

 

He knew they’d have to get out eventually and they’d need to wash off all the glitter. Alec’s chest hair tickled his lip when he smiled to himself. In his basket of Lush products on the shelf he knew there was an emotibomb the quite the appropriate name: _Sex ‘n’ the Shower_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments! Kudos are greatly appreciated <3
> 
> Feel free to come visit me on tumblr: [itsragnorfell](http://itsragnorfell.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
> Feel free to come chat with me/ask questions/give comments on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
